Adorkable
by Harukawa Ayame
Summary: [Mikoshiba Mikoto x Reader Drabble]; dia benar-benar menggemaskan setelah merayumu dengan kata-kata manisnya.
1. Smile

1: SMILE

Mikoshiba sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah bersama dengan Nozaki dan Sakura, saat tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berambut [hair color] berjalan ke arah laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Mikoto-kun, kamu punya waktu sepulang sekolah nanti?"

"Hm~? Apa mungkin... kamu ingin mengajakku kencan?" Mikoshiba berkata dengan elegan. "Tentu saja aku punya waktu, bahkan semua waktu di dunia ini akan kumiliki jika bersamamu, [Surname]."

[Name] hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti, Mikoto-kun."

"S-Sampai jumpa nanti..." Mikoshiba menjawab dengan malu.

Mendengar jawaban Mikoshiba, [Name] menunduk sedikit dan berjalan pergi. Secara tidak sengaja, dia menabrak seorang murid laki-laki lain, membuatnya jatuh ke lantai—atau seharusnya begitu.

"Kamu harus lebih hati-hati saat berjalan, [Surname]. Untung saja kecantikanmu membuatku tidak bisa memalingkan pandanganku darimu, jadi aku bisa menaruhmu dalam pelukanku dengan segera."

Dan sekali lagi, [Name] menjawab dengan senyuman kecil, membuat wajah Mikoshiba berubah merah.


	2. Umbrella

2: UMBRELLA

Mikoshiba duduk di depan gedung sekolah sambil menghela nafas, melihat rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai turun semakin deras. Dia melupakan payungnya hari ini karena mengeringkannya kemarin di apartemennya.

"Apa sebaiknya aku langsung berlari—"

"Ah, Mikoto-kun," [Name] berkata sambil tersenyum kecil. "Apa kamu ingin berbagi payung? Aku baru saja meminjam payung dari ruang guru, dan sepertinya payung ini lumayan besar."

"B-Berbagi payung!?" Mikoshiba berteriak dengan kaget. "A-Aku..."

"Aku tidak memaksa, tapi sepertinya hujan ini akan turun lumayan lama—"

"Ya! T-Tentu saja aku m-mau!" teriak Mikoshiba panik. Setelah menyadari perkataannya, wajah laki-laki berambut merah itu langsung berubah semerah rambutnya, membuat [Name] tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi sekarang, Mikoto-kun."

"M-Mm..."

Dan dengan itu, Mikoshiba dan [Name] berjalan bersamaan di bawah rintik-rintik hujan; Mikoshiba memegang gagang payung sambil berbicara dengan wajah yang sedikit merah dan [Name] yang membalasnya dengan senyuman.


	3. Sick Day

3: SICK DAY

"Mmh..."

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Mikoto-kun?"

Mikoshiba terbaring di kasur dengan wajah merah dan keringat banyak, sedangkan [Name] ada di sebelahnya, mengganti handuk basah yang ditaruh di atas kepala laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"[Name]... A-Apa kamu yakin k-kalau kamu akan baik-baik saja d-disini? Kamu tidak akan t-tertular...?" tanya Mikoshiba khawatir.

"Tolong jangan banyak bicara saat kamu sakit, Mikoto-kun," kata [Name] sambil tersenyum kecil. "Dan aku akan baik-baik saja. Kamu hanya perlu fokus untuk kembali sehat, mengerti?"

"M-Mengerti..."

"Anak pintar," puji [Name] sambil mengusap rambut Mikoshiba, membuat laki-laki itu berwajah semakin merah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut, walaupun bisa terlihat senyum senangnya karena perlakuan dari [Name].

"Terima kasih... [Name]..." gumam Mikoshiba dari balik selimutnya.

"Apa saja untukmu, Mikoto-kun."


	4. Cooking

4: COOKING

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Mikoto-kun?" [Name] bertanya sambil menaruh tangannya di belakang, melihat Mikoto yang menaruh garpu di piring yang awalnya berisi cake coklat sederhana yang sudah dipotong segitiga.

"Yah... tidak buruk," jawab Mikoshiba dengan pelan, membuat [Name] menghela nafas.

"Jadi tidak enak ya? Aku memang mengatakan untuk menilainya, tapi kalau tidak enak, kamu tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menghabiskannya, Mikoto-kun," [Name] berkata dengan khawatir. "Bagaimana kalau kamu sakit lagi?"

"Aku senang dengan semua yang kamu masak, jadi tidak papa!" Mikoshiba berteriak dengan sedikit keras, membuat [Name] terbelak terkejut, sebelum tersenyum kecil. Mikoshiba yang sadar tentang ini langsung berubah merah.

"Apa itu benar, Mikoto-kun?" tanya [Name] sambil tersenyum.

"Y-Ya... itu benar," gumam Mikoshiba.


	5. Cheering

5: CHEERING

Mikoshiba mengambil nafas, masih menjaga jarak dengan Kashima yang mengarahkan pedang ke arah Mikoshiba. Entah bagaimana, barusan Nozaki dan Sakura mengajaknya ke klub drama, membuatnya ada di situasi ini.

_"__Paling tidak aku ingin [Surname] menyemangatiku__—"_ Mikoshiba menggelengkan kepalanya setelah menyadari apa yang dia pikirkan. "Tidak, tidak! Apa yang kukatakan!?"

_"__T-Tapi, itu tidak buruk__—"_

"Mikoto-kun, semangat! Jangan kalah dengan Kashima-kun!"

"[S-Surname]!?" teriak Mikoshiba dengan kaget setelah mendengar suara yang familiar. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan panggung untuk melihat [Name] berdiri di sebelah Hori, tersenyum sambil terus mengatakan kata-kata penyemangat.

[Name] terlihat terkejut, membuat Mikoshiba bingung. Sebelum bisa bertanya kenapa perempuan berambut [hair color] itu terlihat terkejut, pedang yang dipegangnya terlempar dan Kashima tersenyum penuh percaya diri ke arahnya sambil menodongkan pedangnya ke leher Mikoshiba.

"U-Uh..." Mikoshiba terlihat kecewa karena kalah, dan Kashima langsung berlari ke arah Hori (walaupun kita semua bisa menebak apa yang terjadi dengannya). Dan juga, sebenarnya laki-laki berambut merah itu berharap bisa memamerkan kehebatannya di depan [Name]. Mikoshiba melihat ke arah [Name], siap untuk melihat wajah kecewa dari—

"Itu tadi benar-benar hebat, Mikoto-kun," [Name] berkata sambil tersenyum, membuat Mikoshiba langsung berubah merah. Yah, paling tidak [Name] menyemangati dengan penuh semangat tadi. Tentu saja, Mikoshiba tidak akan pernah melupakan hal itu.


	6. Maid Cafe

6: MAID CAFÉ

"Mikoto-kun? Kamu Mikoto-kun kan?"

"[S-Surname]!?"

[Name] dan Mikoshiba berhadapan satu sama lain di sebuah maid café ternama di Akihabara. Yang terakhir disebut duduk di meja, menatap perempuan berambut [hair color] di depannya yang memakai seragam maid.

"Ah, ternyata benar," [Name] berkata sambil menepuk kedua tangannya, tersenyum senang sebelum berkedip dan kembali memegang nampannya di depan dada. "Maksudku—selamat datang, Master! Tolong pesanan Master!"

"K-Kenapa—bagaimana…"

[Name] hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung, tidak mengerti maksud Mikoshiba. "Mikoto-kun?"

"A-Ah…aku pesan yang biasa—m-maksudku omurice dan ice coffee."

"Satu omurice dan satu ice coffee ya, Mikoto-ku—Master? Dimengerti," [Name] berkata dengan senang. "Tolong tunggu sebentar!"

"O-Ou…"

Sementara [Name] menyiapkan pesanannya, laki-laki berambut merah itu masih terdiam dengan sosok [Name] di pikirannya. Untuk berpikir kalau ternyata perempuan berambut [hair color] itu bekerja disini—

"Maaf membuat Master menunggu!"

Suara [Name] membuat Mikoshiba melompat dan melihatnya dengan gugup. [Name] tersenyum dan menaruh omurice dan ice coffee di meja, sebelum menarik tangan Mikoshiba.

"[S-Surname]!?"

"Mikoto-kun, kata-katanya?"

Dia baru ingat kalau ada mantra yang biasa dikatakan di maid café! Kalau saja orang lain yang mengatakannya, Mikoshiba akan biasa-biasa saja. Tapi ini [Name]! Di depannya! Dengan maid uniform!

"Semoga makanannya enaak!" [Name] membentuk hati dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"S-Semoga makanannya enak…"

[Name] tersenyum senang, dan Mikoshiba berubah semakin merah. Untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari [Name]—dan maid uniformnya—Mikoshiba memutuskan untuk berpaling ke mejanya.

_'Selamat menikmati! Ini buatanku, jadi makan yang banyak ya!'_

Dan Mikoshiba berubah merah padam sampai ada asap keluar dari telinganya.


	7. Jealous

7: JEALOUS

Mikoshiba memandang [Name] dan Nozaki yang sedang berbicara dengan wajah tidak senang. Di sebelahnya, Sakura memandang Nozaki seperti biasa, tanpa melihat [Name] sama sekali.

"Nozaki-kun…" gumam Sakura senang.

"Grr…apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan…?" Mikoshiba berkata dengan geram.

Mikoshiba berpaling dari kedua orang itu saat dia melihat kalau [Name] melihat ke arahnya dan saat dia kembali ke keduanya, [Name] melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Dan tentu saja—karena Mikoshiba yang sifat aslinya memang pemalu—hal itu langsung membuat laki-laki berambut merah itu tersipu.

"Mikoto-kun!"

"Halo [S-Surname]!" jawab Mikoshiba dengan tergesa-gesa, takut kalau dicurigai oleh [Name].

Saat Mikoshiba kembali berpaling, dia menangkap tatapan Sakura yang tersenyum dengan aneh. "A-Apa?"

"Kamu cemburu ya, Mikoshiba-kun?"

"S-Siapa yang cemburu!" teriaknya panik. Itu tindakan yang salah, karena Nozaki dan [Name] mendengarnya, membuat mereka berdua berjalan ke arah Mikoshiba dan Sakura.

"Mikoshiba, ada apa?" tanya Nozaki.

"Mikoto-kun kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya [Name] dengan khawatir, mendekatinya.

Refleks "ikemen" Mikoshiba langsung muncul. "Ah, apa aku membuatmu khawatir, kucing kecilku? Tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja."

Nozaki menatap dengan datar, menggumamkan sesuatu tentang referensi dan tsundere juga bagus, sedangkan Sakura terlihat kecewa dengan tatapan apa-yang-kamu-katakan-kepada-orang-yang-kamu-suka.

"Tidak papa Mikoto-kun, aku juga suka kamu yang seperti itu," [Name] berkata dengan senyuman.

Mikoshiba tersenyum lega dengan rona merah di pipinya. "[S-Surname]…"

"Kamu benar-benar baik, [Surname]."

"Ahaha, aku senang Nozaki-kun berpikiran begitu."


End file.
